Come In With The Rain
by not done baking
Summary: Bella opens the window back open for Edward, she simply can't ever fall asleep without him by her side. A story of what the two lovers discuss that night. pure fluff, with a side dish of drama. mideclipse.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything here. I'm sure you can figure out who owns them. c: Unless you don't recognize it and I don't give credit for it… then I own it._

**Thank you **to Ranma 15177 for catching the typos in here for me._  
_

_I'll leave my window open _

_Cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name. _

_Just know I'm right here hoping _

_That you'll come in with the rain._

**'Come In With The Rain', Taylor Swift**

&&&

"I stared at the shivering black glass for a long moment, until it was still. Then I sighed, and opened the window as far as it would go." (64, Eclipse)

I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, drawing my shower out for as long as possible. I wasn't sure if I wanted to walk back into my room and see Edward in my bed or see my bed empty. Either way it was going to be hard.

I sighed after I got out of the shower; my brush was still sitting on my nightstand. If I dried my hair before it was combed it would like a haystack tomorrow. Edward liked it like that. I wrapped a towel around my hair and went into my room.

Edward was sitting on my bed, feet together on the floor, hands on his knees, eyes staring at a knot in the floor. He looked up, his eyes penitent, "I'm sorry."

"I know, Edward," I took my hairbrush and curled up in my rocking chair letting my hair out of the towel. I couldn't look at Edward. He stayed still as a statue as I drew the brush through my tangles.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward said softly, only his mouth moving.

"Yes," I pulled my hair into a braid.

"You left your window open," he said, sighing. He sounded thankful.

I looked up at him and frowned, "Edward that's not a question," although I knew what he was getting at.

"Why? You wanted to close it. You did close it. Why'd you open it back up?" he seemed so conflicted over my actions. It was endearing.

"I can't sleep without you, Edward," the truth was I couldn't function without him. Life became meaningless and dull without him. Sleep, shower, eat, school, homework, eat and repeat. Without Edward the sleep was restless, the food was mud and life was unimportant.

His lips twitched up into a small smile, he stood up and took my hand in his, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Bella."

He tucked the covers in around me, "But, it does hurt, Edward. It hurts knowing how Jake is feeling, it hurts knowing that I can help, but you won't let me."

"He could hurt you, Bella."

"But, he won't! He couldn't! I know he couldn't," I took his hand in mine. My small, fragile hand in his large, stone hand, "Just like I know you couldn't."

He brought my hand up to his lips, they were trembling. My heart twisted inside of me.

"Bella, I'm strong. I'm a lot older than him, I have self-control. He doesn't-"

"He's learning!" I countered.

"That's not good enough," he said, shaking his head, "I can't take risks with you."

"Unless it's with you."

It fell out of my mouth, I never meant to actually say it out loud.

Edward tensed, my knuckles popped in his hand and he let go of it, I flexed my fingers. All still working, "What do you mean by that, Bella?"

I sat up and looked at him apologetically. I felt nauseous; I didn't want anything bad to come out of this disagreement. Edward and I disagreed on me seeing Jake, but I never wanted him to get angry at me about it. Upset, sure, angry, never.

"I just mean, that," God, what did I mean? "It's just, you've said it yourself, when you saw me in biology on that first day, when I sat down next to you, you wanted to kill me. You wanted to bite my neck and drink my blood, every last bit," Edward grimaced, "But you didn't. I was the most wonderful thing that you had ever come across; I was the heroin that you needed. But you didn't give in. You never did. Because you loved me-"

"I didn't then," Edward said softly.

"Are you sure? Not even a little bit? Not even somewhere deep down inside, something so instinctual that you never even realized it was there?"

Edward rolled his eyes and huffed, "If I never even noticed it than how am I supposed to answer your questions?"

"Never mind. But, Edward, you don't try and bite me now because you love me. And Jake wouldn't hurt me either, he loves me too," Edward looked out the window, gritting his teeth. He mumbled something.

"I'm not letting you see him," he said finitely.

"I'll figure out a way to see him."

"I'm smarter than you, Bella."

"You'd be surprised," I said simply, scooting down on the bed. I wanted nothing more than for this conversation to end and spend the night in my god's arms.

"I'm quicker than you."

"I'll figure out a way around that."

"I'll break the treaty for you, Bella, you know that."

"I wish you wouldn't. I can't handle if the two most important people in my life were hurt," I tucked myself into my pillow, "or dead."

Edward lay down with me, his cold cheek was resting on my chest above my heart. I twisted my fingers into his soft copper hair. No matter how angry we ever were at each other, there was still our love.

My eyes dropped slowly, "How does it work?"

I sighed and opened my eyes back up, "How does what work?"

"You're heart."

I looked up at him and he seemed to be really contemplating it, "I don't know, Edward. You're the one who went to medical school. It's something about the valves and a muscle, maybe multiple muscles. I don't know!"

Edward chuckled, "No, silly Bella. How does your _heart_ work? The one you love with. How does it feel to love with your heart?"

"Edward, I don't know. I just do it. It's like breathing; it's so natural," I shook my head and smiled up at him, all traces of sleep were gone, "Edward, that's such a silly question. Don't you know? You love me too. You argue that you love me more than I love you."

"But Bella, it must be different. It must be different as a human. Humans say that they will love someone forever, but they have no concept of forever. They have no concept of the endless days and nights, you have no concept of it."

"I want to know, Edward. I will know, Edward."

"Yes, you will."

I smiled and snuggled back up to Edward's cold body, he seemed to be content after that.

"Edward?"

"Bella, you should be sleeping."

"Hey, you're the one who started with the questions," I reminded him.

"What is it, my Bella?"

"I was just wondering, what's it like loving as a vampire?" I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him, waiting for his response.

"It's like life. It's like I've found life. It's like I was just waiting for you to come along. Like I was meant to be changed by Carlisle all along. It's knowing that if I had remained human my life would have been empty and meaningless and I would have happily died in war. It's like finding oxygen after being in submerged underwater for too long.

"It's like knowing that no matter how hard everything gets it will always work out. And it will, Bella, it will for us. It has to. As long as I have you and you have me, everything will work out."

**AN:**

This story was highly inspired by Shadow Sakura's A Human Heart, go search it and read it. It's definitely a lot better than mine, I asked her after reading her story back in August if I could write a story using a similar idea. She said okay… of course I waited 2 months to write it and my original idea was gone. In those two months I came up with the perfect starter song and title. This story would not leave me alone.

Come In With The Rain is written, played and sung by Taylor Swift. She's a 16 year old new country artist. Absolutely amazing, even if your not a huge fan of country check her out (most of her songs are on Limewire.)

Another note, this was actually rather hard to write because I kept having to remind myself of the extent of Jake and Bella's relationship at this point. It was rather hard.


End file.
